formstooysfandomcom-20200215-history
FTD:Canon policy
This wiki's canon policy is pretty simple: Forms Tooys Databank is the official and most reliable wiki on Forms Tooys: Dreams & Phantasies-related matters and their canonicity level. To this end, the Databank adheres to the canonical doctrines established by MLC and its subsidiaries. Under the direction of the MLC Group, all elements of the Forms Tooys: Dreams & Phantasies canon now operate in a unified, collaborative narrative setting. Dreams & Phantasies The following outlines resources that are canon, those that are non-canon and those of unclear canon status. A discussion of how canon resources "rank" follows. What is considered a valid resource? As Databank followers write MLC articles, they will still draw upon the wealth of Colourful Galaxy source material, as they always have, to properly and comprehensively document a Colourful Galaxy subject. To this end, the same standards apply in regards to using reliable and valid Colourful Galaxy resources. The following identifies reliable, officially-licensed sources of information for Colourful Galaxy material. This section may be revised as necessary and is not necessarily comprehensive. *Dreams & Phantasies seal-assorted official medias *''Forms Tooys'' extended universe media *Supplementary Forms Tooys media *Official Forms Tooys merchandise *Marketing material *Statements issued by former contributors to the franchise, on their own work *Real-world information *All FormsTooys.co.uk online content, defunct and otherwise Forms Tooys Databank (yes, this one here) and ''Forms Tooys'' Blog *All other official Forms Tooys online content, defunct and otherwise *All novels, junior novels, reference books, sourcebooks, and other books published *All video games, video game manuals, official strategy guides, and official related websites released or published *All Forms Tooys magazines, such as Forms Tooys Journal *Official MLC decrees made by such authoritative individuals as Leal regarding the content of the MLC continuity database *All other MLC promotional material and decrees issued through social media outlets, such as Facebook and Twitter What is not considered a valid resource? *Fan-fiction, otherwise known as fanon, in any form *Conjecture and assumptions based on real-world standards *Fan websites and message boards *Video game elements that appear only when triggering a non-canon storyline. What is unclear? *Comments by MLC VIPs other than those listed above. Statements of authorial-intent, information released by authors to clarify details of their works, may or may not be canon *Outcomes of alternative solutions to side-quests in games, *Roleplaying supplements, where there are alternative outcomes *Information from cut sources is generally non-canon, but in some cases may be confirmed as canon Colourful Galaxy When two canon sources conflict, one must consider the two sources and compare their origin. #The films and the word of MLC are final. They are incontrovertible. When comparing different versions of the episodes, the most recent are considered the highest canon, and their edits considered MLC 's original intent and final vision. Production notes are considered to be part of the episodes. #Content published on FormsTooys.co.uk, including the Databank and blogs by producers and Colourful Crew reliable members, brings any information to a near-film status of acceptability. #Colourful Galax information and characters not included in the films, including reference books. This also includes the stories presented in games, but not the actual on-screen gameplay or stats. In some cases, a source may be contradicted into complete non-canon. In others, only part will be contradicted by a higher source, while the rest remains canon. As long as a piece of information comes from a canon source and is not contradicted by a higher source, it is accepted as canon. MLC continuity database This system is based on Forms Tooys continuity database Holocron continuity database, began categorizing all Colourful Galaxy content into a tiered hierarchy of canon. This system applied a limited degree of canonicity to Colourful Galaxy stories. Leal created, based on Holocron continuity database system and the following classification system: *'T-canon', or Television canon: The Dreams & Phantasies animated series and its specific episodes *'M-canon', or Movie canon: Even with no release, Matheus Leal claims that an animated media as close to the TV show as a movie can have a strong connection to the story and television timeline. *'O-canon', or Out-show canon: Official media stories from the show's "out media", which includes video games, books, comics and simular. The history of "non-show" media may be at a low level in relation to the T-canon continuity story, but can still maintain the standard continuity between them. *'C-canon', or Continuity canon: The majority of Colourful Galaxy stories, including novels, comics, video games, and other content originating from other authors. C-canon material could be elevated to T-canon if a subject appeared in a MLC project. *'S-canon', or Secondary canon: Material that could be used or ignored as desired by authors, including older works that predated a concentrated effort to maintain a consistent continuity. Anything that is not completely outrageous or intentionally comic. *'N-canon', or Non-canon: "What-if" stories. Any content directly and irreconcilably contradicted by higher canon. Cut content and canceled projects. This was the only level that MLC did not consider to have some degree of canonicity. All content that was previously considered to be below O-canon is now officially non-canon, unless it is referenced in a new canon work. How does FTD treat Colourful Galaxy "canon" FTD contributors must still apply this system as needed when writing a Colourful Galaxy article in order to determine conflicting "canonicity" in regards to a given Colourful Galaxy subject. Because the Colourful Galaxy is so closely intertwined with the Dreams & Phantasies specific episodes, MLC contributors must fully incorporate these works into Colourful Galaxy articles, even though these works are now officially considered to be part of the new canon and therefore unconnected to the Colourful Galaxy. For FTD's purposes in regards to Colourful articles, T-canon and M-canon are now effectively synonymous, and C-canon and S-canon are now similarly synonymous, with T-canon, M-canon and O-canon taking precedence over C-canon and S-canon in the event of a conflicting story. Therefore, FTD may now effectively use the following, more simplified system: *'Cinematic canon': This level combines T-canon,' M-canon '''and '''O-canon', as defined in the previous section. Cinematic canon trumps Colourful canon in the event of a conflicting story. *'Colourful canon': This level combines C-canon and S-canon, as defined in the previous section, as well as all other Colourful Galaxy material previously considered to be of "ambiguous" canonicity, such as unlicensed sources. In the event two Colourful canon sources conflict, precedence should typically be granted to the more recently published source, except in the instance of a clear continuity error. *'Non-canon': This level includes all Colourful Galaxy stories that MLC previously declared N-canon. Even though all Colourful Galaxy content is now officially non-canon, FTD distinguishes Colourful Galaxy content that MLC never considered to be canon by covering this content within a Colourful article's "Behind the scenes" section where appropriate. Official non-canon sources There are a number official Forms Tooys sources that are considered to be non-canonical. Information from such sources can feature in MLC articles, but it must be made clear that the information is not canon. See also *Dreams & Phantasies *Colourful Galaxy *''Forms Tooys'' universe Category:Policies